You're the only one
by xSlaughter
Summary: The Beatles Slash. George a veces siente que ya no puede soportarlo más, y tiene que, al menos, intentarlo.   George/Ringo. One shot.


Se encontraba preocupado, pero no iba a admitirlo, al menos no todavía. Estaba acostado sobre la cama de Ringo, en vez de la suya propia, con un cigarrillo en una mano y la guitarra junto a él, había intentado escribir algo pero simplemente no se podía concentrar.

Y el motivo era algo estúpido. No se le podía llamar de otra forma al hecho de que estaba con la mirada absorta en la tormenta que hacía vibrar las ventanas justo en ese momento, sin poder pensar en otra cosa. A él no le molestaba mucho esa clase de clima, pero conocía a alguien que sí, y que justamente no estaba en el hotel.

_¿Dónde estás, Ringo?_

Seguramente Eppy ya había mandado a alguien para buscarlo y traerlo de vuelta, pero la simple idea de que Ringo estuviera afuera, con lo mucho que odiaba la oscuridad y las tormentas, no le agradaba. Pero tenía que estar bien, no podía ser de otra manera.

De pronto escuchó gritos, un golpe y risas en la habitación de junto, y soltó un suspiro de exasperación. Seguramente eran sólo John y Paul siendo ellos y haciendo tonterías, y trató de ignorarlos lo mejor que pudo, volviendo a su difícil tarea de preocuparse.

¿Desde cuándo se comportaba de esa manera?

Fue entonces cuando la puerta se abrió y entró un Ringo chorreando agua y tiritando de frío.

—¡Ringo! —exclamó George y sin poder contenerse y apagando el cigarrillo en el cenicero— ¡Maldita sea, estás chorreando!

Ringo asintió levemente, tenía los brazos cruzados como protegiéndose del frío.

—M-me agarró la t-tormenta… —murmuró.

George saltó de la cama y corrió al baño para sacar toallas, las cuales lanzó a la cama.

—Tienes que quitarte eso o te vas a enfermar —le dijo, pensando en que, conociendo a Ringo, igual pasaría de forma inevitable.

—George, t-tienes que ver esto —dijo Ringo, al tiempo que se desabrochaba el abrigo.

George arqueó una ceja confundido, trató de decir algo pero todo eso se acabó en cuanto vio lo que el otro traía entre en el abrigo.

—…¿No es lindo? —murmuró Ringo, sonriéndole ampliamente y sosteniendo a un cachorrito entre sus manos.

Sí, era lindo. Muy lindo.

—¿Qué…? —murmuró, poniéndose de rodillas frente a él para observar al cachorro, que temblaba de frío al igual que su aparente dueño.

—T-tiene unas cejitas, ¿lo ves? —dijo Ringo ampliando su sonrisa—, así que lo llamé Georgie.

George levantó la vista por un momento y le sonrió, sin embargo, la volvió a bajar inmediatamente. Por algún motivo extraño no se la había podido mantener.

—Excelente elección, es muy guapo —dijo para después acariciarle una oreja al cachorrito.

—Lo sé, es adorable, ¿verdad? N-no pude dejarlo ahí solito en la calle con este clima, así que lo traje.

—Hey, pero mira, tiene los ojos igualitos a ti —dijo George, tocando con el dedo la nariz de Georgie—, los más azules del mundo.

Ringo levantó a su nueva mascota y la acercó a su rostro, hasta que Georgie le lamió la nariz y ambos, él y George, rieron.

—T-tienes razón.

—Ahora deberías de darme a Georgie para que te cambies —dijo George, poniéndose de pie, pero sin borrar su sonrisa—, yo lo secaré mientras.

Ringo asintió y le entregó al cachorrito, quien se acurrucó entre sus manos. Era tan pequeño que George temió que por un momento pudiera hacerle daño accidentalmente, pero eso no sucedió.

Y tanto tiempo después seguía pensando en esos enormes ojos azules. Seguía pensando en Ringo. Siempre. A veces tenía sueños como ése, donde recordaba cosas que habían ocurrido hacía años y después pasaba la noche en vela rememorando más cosas, a pesar de que Ringo estuviera dormido en la cama de al lado, o a veces incluso junto a él. Como estaba ocurriendo en ese momento.

Soltó un suspiro y miró el reloj, que apuntaba a las 3 de la mañana. No le sorprendió, se había vuelto como una especie de costumbre despertarse a esa clase de horas y por el mismo motivo siempre.

Y podía sentir la respiración de Ringo justo atrás de él, tan cerca. Por un momento pensó en que podía quedarse escuchando ese sonido durante toda la noche, una y otra vez, pero lo alejó de su mente. Era vergonzoso incluso admitirlo para sí mismo.

Pero al mismo tiempo sentía que eso lo estaba matando por dentro. Tal vez dolía tanto porque lo había guardado por tanto tiempo…

Con cuidado se dio la vuelta para quedar de frente a Ringo, quien estaba profundamente dormido.

Tenía que decirle.

Sintiéndose miserable y con mucho cuidado para no despertar a Ringo se incorporó, sentándose al borde la cama y encendiendo un cigarrillo.

Era una situación bastante ridícula, porque una cosa eran John y Paul, que no engañaban a nadie, y otra cosa era él. Sin embargo, ya había pasado 3 años o quizás más negándolo y no podía más.


End file.
